


when i'm thinking 'bout you

by littlebagel



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Implied Switching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebagel/pseuds/littlebagel
Summary: "Minhyun's hands are already on Jonghyun, untucking his dress shirt from his pants and sliding his fingers up his back. The touch feels better than he remembers. He's been far too busy these days, and they haven't had the chance to be this intimate for a while. Perhaps that's why."(Jonghyun finally comes home. Minhyun has been waiting patiently.)





	when i'm thinking 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is set in the same universe as [i'm the one (need your love)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13722708)  
> you don't need to read it to understand what's going on, but it is a precursor!

Jonghyun comes home late from work. It's hard for Minhyun to ignore the little crease in his eyebrows, and hard not to see the dark circles that fall under his eyes in shadows. His makeup doesn't cover them up very well, and although he does brighten a bit when he sees Minhyun, he still looks very stressed.  
  
Minhyun goes over and drapes his arms around Jonghyun's waist, nuzzling into the back of his neck with a soft sigh. Jonghyun's hands are cold when they come to rest over his, and Minhyun can't help but feel bad. The other alpha had told him not to pick him up; that traffic was too bad and the temperature was too cold.  _I'll be there in no time,_  Jonghyun had said,  _It doesn't take that long._  But it did. They lived a couple stops away from Jonghyun's workplace, and then they had to walk a bit after that. Minhyun knew, and yet he'd complied with what Jonghyun wanted.  
  
"Welcome back," Minhyun murmurs, hands fitted snugly over the other alpha's. "Let me warm you up. I made some tea a few minutes ago, and the kettle should still be hot."  
  
Jonghyun turns his head and sends a smile towards Minhyun. "That would be great, thanks."

  
  
When Minhyun untangles himself and moves towards the kitchen, Jonghyun reaches out and grabs his hand. Minhyun looks confused for a moment, but he understands when Jonghyun lifts himself on his toes and presses a small kiss onto his lips. A smile grows on Minhyun's lips, and he is suddenly looking at Jonghyun as if he was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"What was that for?" Minhyun asks softly, head tilted in a way Jonghyun thinks is incredibly  _cute_.  
  
"I just wanted to," Jonghyun replies, grinning wide. The effect that Minhyun has on him is amazing. The cold winter night of Seoul already feels forgotten, and he's now been filled with a pleasant warmth that he associates with Minhyun.  
  
Minhyun seems amused. "So... now that you've done what you've wanted to do, am I allowed to do what I've been waiting to do?" The implications are enough to make Jonghyun forget about the offer of tea.  
  
Jonghyun nods slowly. Minhyun's hands are already on him, untucking his dress shirt from his pants and sliding his fingers up his back. The touch feels better than he remembers. He's been far too busy these days, and they haven't had the chance to be this intimate for a while. Perhaps that is why. Jonghyun's tie is loosened next. Minhyun curls the material onto his fingers, pulling Jonghyun closer so that he can slot their lips together. Their kiss is languid and full of want, such a contrast from the innocent one they had shared before.  _I miss you. I need you_. The words hang silently in the air.  


  
Minhyun tugs at the tie until Jonghyun's neck is a little sore, and then pulls away so that he can lift the other alpha up and take him into their shared bedroom. Jonghyun's legs are around his waist as he buries his nose against Minhyun's neck, pressing little kisses and bites on the skin. It's extremely distracting, and Minhyun presses him up against the closed bedroom door so that he can kiss him again. There is friction against Jonghyun's crotch whenever Minhyun shifts slightly, making his mouth fall open with the contact, and he knows that Minhyun can feel how hard he is.  
  
Minhyun finally decides to stop teasing, placing Jonghyun down onto the bed before getting his shirt and tie off with deft fingers. He's about to toss both of the items onto the floor, but Jonghyun tuts softly and beckons Minhyun closer, taking the silk from his fingers before tying it around his neck instead. Minhyun raises his eyebrows, and the other alpha only shrugs.  
  
"You look nice with a tie," Jonghyun muses softly.  
  
"Yeah? It's not because you wanna pull on it when you're fucking me?" Minhyun asks, voice rough.  
  
Jonghyun flushes red. There are certain images flashing in his head, and he can't deny that he has ever thought about it. It seems that he isn't the only one. Minhyun's eyes have glazed over, and Jonghyun realises that he might have been speaking his own fantasies.  
  
"If that's what you want, you know that I'll happily comply." A smug smile graces Jonghyun's lips when Minhyun looks utterly caught out, and he gives the tie a little tug for emphasis. "Just... maybe next time. I don't wanna be too rough today." He flips them over so that Minhyun is underneath him, and tugs at his shirt until it finally comes off.   


  
"God, you're always so pretty," Jonghyun muses breathlessly, shoving the silk tie off to the side so that he can run his fingers over Minhyun's toned tummy and feel goosebumps rise on otherwise smooth skin. He bringing them up and up, until Minhyun is gasping out because he's rolling one of his nipples between his fingers. He seems much more responsive than normal, which is cute, but that means... "Minhyun-ah, have you waited for me like this; is this what you've been waiting for?"  
  
Minhyun nodding is all the confirmation Jonghyun needs, and his next breath comes out shaky before he can stop it. There are rare moments where Minhyun is particularly pliant, and this is one of those moments.  
  
"Is that why you're so sensitive today? You've got yourself all wound up," Jonghyun murmurs, leaning down and trailing his lips down Minhyun's body. Minhyun moans, but doesn't speak. He looks embarrassed; the tips of his ears are bright red. "I'm sorry for taking so long." He gets to the waistband of Minhyun's sweatpants, and tugs them right off. He's not surprised to find that there is nothing underneath. The tip of Minhyun's cock is wet, and Jonghyun laps at it. There's a little string of precome attached to his lips when he pulls away, and Minhyun's cock twitches at the image.  
  
"Please, Jonghyun-ah; I've been thinking about this all day, been thinking about your mouth..." Minhyun's voice is low, and Jonghyun isn't sure if he would be able to compose himself if Minhyun continued talking, so he wraps his lips around Minhyun's cock and sucks. Minhyun groans loudly, fingers finding purchase on the soft locks of Jonghyun's hair. He guides his head down slowly, gently, until Jonghyun gags and comes back up for air. Minhyun is encouraging him, so he digs his fingers into his thighs and tries again. Jonghyun doesn't expect Minhyun to come so quickly, voice higher in pitch as he bucks into Jonghyun's mouth, but he swallows and wipes his lips when he's done.  
  
"I'm just that good, huh," Jonghyun teases, straightening up and reaching to stroke Minhyun's reddened cheeks. "It's alright, there's nothing wrong with that."  


  
"I can go again, it's okay," Minhyun mumbles after a moment.  
  
Jonghyun hesitates, and soon finds himself blushing. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Want you inside me."  
  
Jonghyun grabs the bottle of lube, liberally coating his fingers before teasing Minhyun's rim. He presses a finger in slowly, kissing Minhyun's thigh in an attempt to distract him as he whimpers. "Take it slow; try to relax." Minhyun takes the tie from around his neck and bites into it, trying to muffle some of his noises. The material is already wearing away with how hard he's biting, which is alright with Jonghyun. He wouldn't have been able to wear it without thinking of Minhyun now, and that's always dangerous.  


  
Three fingers later, Jonghyun decides that he's stretched enough. Minhyun's cock looks hard and heavy, and although Jonghyun wants to  _touch_  so badly, but he decides not to be too mean. Instead, he finally gets his pants off and lubes himself up. He then pulls Minhyun closer so that his long legs rest over his shoulders, lining himself up before slowly pushing in. He moves slowly, wanting to indulge Minhyun rather than ravish. He's doing so well for him.  
  
Minhyun's breath is falling in soft, trembling whimpers, his eyes glazed over with need. Jonghyun can't remember the last time he's seen Minhyun this wrecked, but he's sure that this tops any other moment. He'll have this ingrained in his mind for a long time.  
  
"Harder. Faster. C'mon Jonghyun-ah. Need it. Need you," Minhyun mewls, mostly incoherently. Jonghyun immediately complies, although he gauges Minhyun's reactions with each thrust to makes sure that he's not too overwhelmed or overstimulated. Unsurprisingly, Minhyun comes first with a cry. Jonghyun pulls out because he doesn't want to hurt the other alpha, and it doesn't take long for him to stroke himself to own his orgasm.

  
  
Jonghyun grabs a towel so that they can get cleaned up, then flops onto the bed, much to Minhyun's horror. "I told you not to do that... Now there's dust everywhere!" Minhyun mutters exasperatedly.  
  
Jonghyun grins childishly. "I think we were making way more dust before, and you weren't complaining then."  
  
Minhyun makes a choked noise, and Jonghyun takes that as his win. He unravels the tie at Minhyun's neck, then snuggles in close. "I really hate you."  
  
"You break my heart, Hwang Minhyun." Minhyun turns his back on Jonghyun with a scoff, and the other alpha just chuckles. "But really... are you okay? Was what we did... okay?"  
  
"It was... interesting. Wanna do it to you someday."  
  
"Yeah?" Jonghyun tucks a strand of hair behind Minhyun's ear as an act of affection; watches it fall out of place as soon as he moves his hand. "Let's do it then. Anything you want... Rest for now."  
  
Minhyun is quiet for a while, and Jonghyun suspects that he's fallen asleep, and then he hears a soft, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, some people requested for this oneshot to be written... so here it is! this is unbeta'd once again, but i hope that my errors have been minimal. thank you so, so much for reading! :'- )
> 
> \+ title is from ren's paradise!


End file.
